Supergirl One Shots
by taracreator
Summary: Different One Shots about, love, drama, family, action and more. And all because of Supergirl!
1. New Year's Eve

"Is this all really necessary?" Alex asked her sister.

"Yes, it is. Ice cream while waiting for the new year to start is the way to do it." Kara was jumping up and down at the spot by the fridge.

"I'll get fat. You don't get fat because of your alien DNA." Alex took place on the couch and did let out a deep sign. "Or pimples."

Kara took two cups of chocolate Ben and Jerry ice cream in her hands before taking place on the couch next to Alex. "I heard the pimples part before."

Alex took the cup from Kara and took a spoon of ice cream that she put in her mouth. "Meggie has to work tonight."

"And you wanted to celebrate it with her too." Alex looked at the now worried faced Kara. "Yeah… I know we always celebrate together, but I just wish she could be here too you know." Kara nodded. "I get it. We all want to celebrate important things like Christmas or new year's eve with the people we love."

Kara took a piece of the ice and stuffed the big spoon in her mouth. "But ice cream always makes it better. And you love me." Kara smiled her goofy cute smile that always made Alex smile.

"Yeah you're right. I never get rid of you." "You have to kill me before that happens." Kara responded playfully.

They sat on the couch together, watching the fire of the candles flickering until the countdown would start while talking together about the year that would be over soon.

"I'll need a beer." Alex said all of sudden. "I'll get it."

Kara got up from the coach to get Alex her beloved beer, as she looked on her wristwatch. "Oh look, it's time! Happy new year big sister!" Kara ran over to Alex and hugged her real tight. "I love you too Kara. Now I really need my beer."


	2. Not Alone

Kara sat on the couch in her living room. The necklace her mother had given her between her fingers. Captured in her dark thoughts. Today was a bad day. Sometimes days are to much, even for her. Even for Supergirl.

"Kara?" A voice entered her thoughts. She looked up, seeing her sister through the white front door, by using her x-ray vision. "Go away." Kara said from the coach. Her voice could break any moment.

"I'm going to stay here, on this side of the door because I know you, Kara. I saw it. You are having a bad day." Alex spoke. It made Alex feel helpless. "You have been there for me, and I am here for you too. That is how we do it. And I will do it as long as I live, Kara, because I love you." Alex looked at the door, waiting for it to open.

Kara started to move, got her feet on the ground and walked to the door. Tears present in her eyes.

The door opened slowly, when it was open fully, the two looked at one another. "Kara." Alex said softly, her voice full of sympathy. "I'm having a bad day." Kara said softly while looking at her sister before letting her in and closing the door.

"I don't know why after all these years I sometimes still feel like this." Kara said as she took place on the right side of the couch close to the television. Alex followed her and took place next to her, sinking into the sort fabric. "Like I lost everything and… I don't feel normal. It sucks to only have memories in the sense that you can't visit a certain place and be there again, even for just one moment. That I moved on from my past life on Krypton after I found out the truth that my parents held secrets for me." Kara still held the necklace in her hands, looking at the coffee table.

"I miss the people I thought they were… and now… now I have ruined memories because they ruined it!" Kara stood up from the couch and pushed the coffee table away.

Alex jumped slightly, because it was unexpected. "It's normal to feel this way, Kara." Alex said as she looked at Kara. "It doesn't feel like it. Sometimes I feel hurt and lost again... and… I thought I moved on. And it shows that I didn't and that makes me so… mad." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That is because what happened to you shaped you to who you are, Kara. You got shaped by what happened to you. That the emotions you once felt come to the surface again sometimes is normal."

Alex paused for a moment to stretch out her hand for Kara's. Kara took Alex hand and let her be pulled on the couch.

"It makes people human, Kara. Maybe alien for you tho." Kara let out a small giggle.

"Thank you, Alex." They hugged each other tightly. "That is what sisters are for. I will never let you struggle alone." Kara would never let Alex struggle alone either, but Alex already knew that.


	3. A Disagreement

Kara was outside of CatCo Wide Media. She had to go to work because she had to finish the newspapers for the end of the day. And of course paying the bills and basic human, for her alien, needs.

When she walked the stairs, going from floor to floor did she used her hearing. James was talking to someone in his office. Good he was here so they could talk about what had happened two days ago.

Okay. Let's try to work it out. Kara thought as she moved up the stairs towards the office. When she arrived she saw that James noticed her and finished his conversation. He showed his coworker out the door, and he the man walked out. Kara stood in front of the now open door, looking into the office at James.

"Can we talk?" she asked him uneasy.

"Of course. Close the door and we can talk." James took place behind the desk as Kara stepped inside the office and closed the glass door behind her.

"James I'm sorry but I can't support you even if I want to. You are not like me or Mon El. You are fragile and you can die and I don't want you risking your life." Kara said to him. _Why wasn't he unable to see her standpoint on this matter._ She thought. She wanted him to understand.

"Mon El is not a good and real hero. He only does it to wing you around his finger." James was rude. He didn't saw or just pretended he didn't saw what Kara really meant with her behavior right now. He was to stubborn for it to see it from her side. Just as Kara was stubborn enough to not see how much he wanted to be a hero too and wanted to be recognized as one.

"He doesn't. Wait… you are jealous of him because he is someone with incredible strength?" Kara looked at James, waiting for an honest answer.

"No I'm not. He's just not a real hero. He endangered people, Kara." James started to raise his voice. He didn't want this conversation to go exactly like the last one.

"He is still learning!" Kara said back impatiently. She started to boil. "And can we keep it down, the others know something is up, I can hear them whisper, and I do not want my secret to come out. Or yours because that can be dangerous for both of us."

James let out a calm long breath before he continued.

"Kara, I want to do something good for the world. I have always wanted to help in every way I can. First I was the guy with the camera, then the guy who knew Superman. The guy people only knew because I stood in the shadow of him. I am done being in the shadows. Like I said before, me being the Guardian, makes me feel a worthy hero. When I am the Guardian I am a hero." He was folding his hands.

"But James. You can do good things and save people if you are a part of the DEO. My sister and everyone at the DEO is a hero because they try to make the world a better place, safer. Why don't you join them? There is a free application and I am sure they would give you a chance and train you well. It is less dangerous for you because then you have a team and being a hero is not about a solo mission."

Kara tried to make him understand. He had to know she was against him being the Guardian because of the danger he brought upon himself.

"You are doing it solo. And technically I have Winn who helps me on the missions." James said.

"Winn is a computer guy, not a field soldier. He is just sitting in the van!" Kara was worried about Winn. She remembered him having a blue eye because of a mission with James a few weeks ago.

"I have no solo missions. I may fight alone in the field most of the time, but I have help from the DEO. They are my team, my family. Just like you are, but you are not a hero if you put yourself in danger because you want to show that you are good."

Kara folded her arms and a frown wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows while she continued to speak. "Mon El also has help. Me and the DEO. That make us heroes. Because we do good deeds while having help and accepting it." Kara ended with empathy present in her voice. Her body language also showed the sympathy.

She didn't like fights. That was not her thing. Fights in the sense of fighting bad guys, yes. Fights in the sense with the people she loved, no.

"You can't decide who is a hero, Kara." James said and he looked at her. "I don't do that!" Kara looked over her shoulder quick before she continued more quietly. Her emotions started to become like a roller coaster ride. Her arms were down by her side. She was frustrated but tried to not let it show, what obviously didn't really work.

"I don't. Or maybe I do unintentionally. I don't know. But you say I can't decide if you are a hero or not and that is true, but you can't say that about Mon El too. That is hypocrite to… to say that about a person who tries to be one and works hard for it while you tell me I can't say you are not a hero. And most of all to say that about me but doing the exact same thing."

Both her hands where balded into fists. How could he be so hypocritical? She thought frustrated. They both looked at each other. Both frustrated and angry.

"Leave." James ordered her. Kara was caught of guard. "What?" Kara was taken back and kinda hurt. They both were because of both sides.

"Leave." James said again. Sadness present in his voice. "Fine." Kara left the office. The clicking of the heels clicking on the office floor as she moved to her office a floor down.

They both had done wrong, said things that had hurt the other, but one thing Kara knew was that she couldn't change James mind.

James learned that saying a certain thing about another person, and wanting the opposite for yourself, is hypocritical. Yet they were both too stubborn to admit it and to understand were the other came from. Not yet at least.

* * *

 _This certain episode really bothered me because of the hypocritical undertone it had and the - I'll don't listen to the other or try to understand him/her - attitude and the talk bad about someone else because of spite.  
I actually wanted to see a scene like this were they realized they both were to stubborn and being wrong in different ways. Kara with not accepting his decision, even if I totally get where she is coming from because James is human and far more fragile than her and Mon El, and said stuff about Space Puppy not being a hero. James do I understand as well. He worked hard to do good and be a hero while Mon El, how he sees it, is one only because of his powers and just doing it for Kara, what is actually true. But to say about someone that he or she is not a hero but want to be named and considered a hero yourself doesn't work and is hypocritical. No other way to describe that._


End file.
